


Conversation

by mariatyler



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pillow Talk, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariatyler/pseuds/mariatyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/Rose. Post-coital and pre-coital chats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor lay on his side and stared at her with a small smile on his face, propped up by his elbow. His forefinger stroked up and down her bare stomach, and he chuckled softly when her eyes finally fluttered open. She arched an eyebrow at him and murmured, “Yes?”

“I want to talk,” he whispered.

Her eyes surveyed his expression carefully. He could tell that she was searching for any signs of regret for what had happened the night before. When she gave him a relaxed smile after a few moments, he knew that she’d accepted that there were none. No regrets, no apprehension, no that was a mistake.

“Okay,” she replied slowly, her gaze sparkling, and he realised that she was probably the most beautiful person he would ever know, inside and out.

He cleared his throat, and laid his hand on her tummy flat, no longer stroking but simply resting there, feeling it quiver slightly in her nervousness. “Rose,” he began. “I really enjoyed what we did last night.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” he nodded emphatically. “Did you?”

She laughed. “Of course I did.”

“It’s just that I haven’t done that in a while…”

“Fishing for compliments?” she teased.

He shrugged a shoulder. “Feedback would be appreciated,” he teased back.

“Hmm, well…” she pondered. “Once you got into the swing of it, it was pretty good.”

His eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

“Yep.” She grinned her flirtatious grin at him. “It was fantastic, actually.”

“Good. I’m glad,” he replied. He shifted closer to her. “Fantastic enough to be repeated, right?”

“Oh, definitely,” she agreed. “Several times.”

“Just several?”

“A dozen, then,” she corrected wryly.

He moved his hand to her face, tenderly swiping a few strands of hair behind her ear. “I’d not really realised quite how amazing it would be,” he remarked.

“Me neither, actually.” She looped an arm around him loosely so that her fingers could dance across the nape of his neck. “I mean, I knew it would be exciting, being with you, I just…”

“Are you sure I didn’t disappoint you?” he asked self-consciously.

“Don’t be daft,” she assured him. “Best night of my life.”

He beamed down at her proudly. “Really?”

She nodded. “And this would’ve been the best morning of my life if you hadn’t’ve woken me up so damn early.”

“Ah,” he replied, and had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Sorry about that. I was just impatient.”

“To hear my verdict?”

“To look into your eyes,” he amended softly.

She sighed happily and slid her hand into his bedhead hair, ruffling it up even more. “You’re lovely.”

He shook his head and tickled her ribs lightly. She squirmed with a giggle. “No, you’re lovely.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to her sternum. Rose wriggled her legs free from the sheet, kicking it off the bed, so that she could entangle them with his. “Hello,” he whispered, amused.

“I love this,” she explained, unembarrassed. “Being all…naked, with you.” They giggled quietly together for a moment, and then he rolled on top of her and she gasped in delight.

He tilted his head and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. “I want to try something,” he whispered against her mouth, before moving slowly down her body. He watched her closely as it dawned on her what he meant. “That okay?”

She nodded. His mouth was between her legs in an instant.

“Oh!” she gasped out, her hips rising slightly. He took hold of them and held on tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of bed later that morning was a trial. Both of them wanted to stay and explore some more, but their stomachs were rumbling in protest, so they eventually got up, donned their dressing gowns, and made breakfast together. They spent the day lounging about in the TARDIS, watching telly and talking, cooking food and playing Twister. Naked Twister.

 

That night, when it was about time for bed, Rose asked the Doctor if he would like to sleep in her room again.

“Actually,” he answered quietly. “I’d quite like us to sleep in my room, this time. If that’s all right with you.”

“Yeah,” she smiled widely. “I’d love to.”

He sighed in relief. He couldn’t explain it rationally, he just really wanted to see her in something inherently his, be it his clothing or his bed. And he wanted her to make a space for herself in his room. Wanted her to bring herself and her scent and her clutter all with her, to make it something for them to share, to make it a place where he could turn over and know she’d been there from the lingering perfume on her pillow or the indentation in the bed beside him.

Once inside his bedroom, they wordlessly undressed. Neither bothered with pyjamas, but they didn’t rush straight into lovemaking again. Instead, they cuddled together beneath the duvet, Rose’s back against his chest.

“Can I ask you something personal?” she murmured hesitantly, after a few minutes of comfortable and contented silence.

He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose and kissed her shoulder lightly before answering, “Yes.”

“Are you sure? When I say it’s personal I mean it’s _personal.”_

“Okay,” he replied cautiously. “Go on.”

“You don’t have to answer.”

“Just say it, Rose.” He squeezed her hip in encouragement.

“It’s just, you know all about my life. About my past relationships, even. I was just wondering if maybe you could tell me a bit about yours.”

He was silent for a few seconds.

“It’s okay,” she said hastily. “I’m sorry. Forget I said anything - ”

“No, it’s all right,” he assured her. “I was just wondering why you want to know.”

“I just do. I dunno. I feel like there’s still all this – this distance, you know? Between who I am and who you are. You’ve lived so long and in comparison I’m so, you know, insignificant.”

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. “Don’t ever call yourself that,” he whispered fiercely. “You are as significant as the sun is to the survival of your solar system.”

Her lips twitched. “Doctor…”

He sighed against her neck. “I’ll tell you. If you really want to know.”

“I do,” she nodded hopefully.

“All right then. I’m not really sure how to start – I haven’t exactly volunteered this information out loud to anyone before. You’ll have to be patient with me, I think.”

“That’s okay,” she whispered. “I appreciate that you’re going to try.”

“Thank you. Well. Maybe I should start by clarifying that I’ve loved before and I’ve had sex before but I believe this is the first time I’ve done the two together,” he told her softly.

She turned over to face him with a confused expression. “You’ve never slept with someone you loved?”

He shook his head.

“But…why not?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Lots of reasons. I suppose in one case it was against the rules, in another it wasn’t even something I thought about or wanted. It wasn’t on the agenda, if you see what I mean.”

“So why now?”

He laughed and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek before pulling back and staring into her eyes. “Who knows, Rose? I fell in love with you and started wanting you pretty much simultaneously. It just…happened. You encapsulated everything I needed. But I wasn’t going to act on it. Thought I could never act on it. I’m not exactly…you know…‘boyfriend’ material. I didn’t think I’d ever tell you I love you, and I didn’t think I’d ever kiss you, and I didn’t think I’d ever make love to you. I thought I’d keep all of it inside. Hide it from you forever.”

“But you couldn’t,” she finished softly for him.

“But I couldn’t,” he agreed. Then he laughed. “You’ve no idea how difficult it got, not bursting out with a declaration months ago.”

“But you’ve told other people before,” she guessed.

He hesitated. “Yes. Once.”

She lifted her eyebrows. “Only once?”

“It was doomed anyway. It was…I said it in anger, mostly. Something happened, I tried to save someone but - I probably shouldn’t have said it. I knew how it would end. Maybe that’s why I was subconsciously resistant to telling you, because I know that one day I’ll lose you too.”

“What was she like?”

“She was my friend.”

“She was more than your friend,” Rose smiled warmly, shoving all thoughts of jealousy right to the back of her mind.

He nodded. “But that wasn’t how it started. And it certainly wasn’t how it ended.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “Listen, you don’t have to talk about this, not if it hurts.”

“It doesn’t,” he replied. “Not much, not now. It’s been years. Decades. Nearly a century, actually. And I have you. Anyway, we weren’t – it didn’t -” He gestured between them. “This didn’t happen.”

Rose bit her lip, evidently worried about pushing him for information he wouldn’t want to divulge. He smiled at her reassuringly and so she asked, “Was that because it was too late?”

He squinted contemplatively. “Partly, I suppose – but you see, I hadn’t really entertained the notion. If circumstances had been different then maybe eventually it would’ve been something like that, but I don’t…I don’t remember wanting it to develop in that way. I’ve never really been that sort of man.” She snorted and he chuckled, conceding, “Well, until now, I suppose.”

“But you’ve not been a monk. So go on,” she started to tease. “When exactly did you get your experience in that arena?”

“You’re very cheeky, Rose Tyler,” he grinned. He shivered a bit, and snuggled closer to her to gain some of her warmth. She tucked the duvet around them a little more securely and met his gaze again, prompting him to continue. “Do you want a complete personal history?” he remarked curiously.

She giggled and nudged his nose with hers. “How long would it take if I did?”

“Oh, not very. I could list it chronologically…there’s probably a few I’ve forgotten, actually, but - ”

“That’s very rakish,” she teased.

“What do you think I am, one of your Regency novel heroes?”

“No, but shagging someone and then forgetting about it isn’t exactly gentlemanly,” she pointed out.

“Rose, I’ve lived for nine bloody centuries. Time Lords have excellent memories, but we aren’t above a bit of memory suppression if an experience calls for it.”

She frowned. “How do you mean?”

He sighed. “Some things are so embarrassing that it would be awful to recollect them centuries later, Rose Tyler.”

“So you weren’t always a stud, then?” she grinned.

He rolled his eyes. “Well let’s just say that due to having a new body every so often, the whole first time thing can become rather tediously uncomfortable. To be a virgin but not is rather odd, as experiences go.”

She stiffened in his arms.

“What is it?” he asked quickly, worried that he’d upset her unwittingly.

He watched as she swallowed hard. “Nothing,” she mumbled. “It’s just, I thought…”

“What?”

“Well, I thought that last night – I assumed it, um – I assumed it was your first time, in this body.” She cleared her throat. “But that’s fine.”

He stared at her for a few moments, replaying their conversation in his head, and then burst out laughing. “Oh! Um, no, no, Rose you’ve misunderstood me or something, it was - ”

“You had no sense of the ‘first time’ about you last night, Doctor,” she said. “You don’t have to lie to me because you think it’ll spare my feelings. I don’t care that you - ”

“No, Rose, wait,” he said insistently, stroking her back to focus her attention. “Of course it was my first time like this. Who else would I have considered sleeping with? And think about it logically, when would have I had the time if I even wanted to?”

She studied him closely. “Hmm,” she pondered, and was only half-joking when she suggested, “For all I know you could have a harem you visit when I’m at Mum’s.”

He snorted in amusement. “What on earth would I do with a harem? I can barely get up the courage to have sex with one woman. Anyway, I’ve had no inclination to ‘visit’ anyone other than you, so don’t be daft.”

“All right,” she said, her lips twitching into a smile. “If you say so.”

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Besides, last night…it’s obvious, really, I mean, you know how quickly I…”

She giggled. “Mmm.”

“I was just lucky that you were quick too,” he grinned.

“Doctor!”

“What? It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Hmph.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I never slept with _anyone_ as Big Ears, you know,” he added, quite conversationally.

She gaped at him.

“What?”

“For god’s sake, Doctor, why did you let that go to waste?”

“What?” he squeaked, his eyes boggling.

She sighed wistfully. “You had a perfectly good body and a perfectly willing co-shagger and you didn’t even…” she trailed off, tutting her disapproval.

“Just what are you saying?” he exclaimed.

“I’m saying that if you hadn’t, then you should’ve with me. Because it ought to be a crime that no one got to see that you naked, even the once.”

He huffed in frustration. “Are you saying that you’d have preferred the old me?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Don’t go getting jealous of yourself again, it’s silly. And I’m not saying that, anyway. I’m saying that I would’ve liked it very much if you’d utilised all that…that fiery passion for something productive, rather than just getting angry about me spilling nail varnish on the grating, that’s all.”

He growled and rolled her onto her back abruptly. “I’ll have you know that the day you did that I was all set for shoving you against the nearest coral strut.”

She stared up at him with something heated and challenging in her eyes. “Then why didn’t you?” He made that growly sound again and it seemed to get her going because she persisted, “Why didn’t you just fuck me?”

His eyes widened. She must have known that she’d astounded him and thrilled him in equal measure because he was instantly hardening against her thigh. He’d had no idea that she would speak so frankly, say something so…filthy. He loved it.

“I should have, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah, you should’ve.”

“I thought about it.”

“You did?”

“Every day.” She shifted her hips beneath him, evidently restless. But he wasn’t finished. “Anytime I was alone,” he whispered heatedly. “In the shower, in bed.”

“Did you touch yourself?” she whispered back.

His hearts hammered against his chest and he nodded, a blush rising on his cheeks. “I thought about you, and afterwards I would think what a lecherous old man I was because I never thought you could see me that way.”

“Oh I saw you that way,” she countered breathlessly. “If I could go back in time and reassure you of that, I so would.”

“Really?”

“In an instant.”

“It might cause a paradox,” he pointed out.

“That’s why I said ‘if.’”

“What would you do, if you could?”

“I’d kiss you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She scratched her nails down his back lightly. “And I’d let you do anything you wanted with me.”

He was breathless with desire at this sudden new game they were playing. “Anything?” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Within reason, obviously,” she grinned.

“Would you let me do this?” he asked, and slid his hand between them, cupping her breast roughly.

“Yes.”

“What about this?” he asked next, and moved his hand lower, fingertips barely brushing her clit.

“Yes!” she gasped, and thrust up against his hand.

He bent his head and sucked at her neck as his hand moved lower still. She gasped out a curse when two fingers slowly entered her. “I’ll take that as a yes, too?” he asked teasingly.

“Mmhmm,” she agreed, before smiling slackly in pleasure.

“Thought about this all the time,” he mumbled, moving his mouth across her collar bone. “Wondered what sounds you’d make. What you would taste like.” She groaned into his ear. “How quickly I could make you come.”

The night before had been brilliant, but it had been soft, and fairly quiet, and more an exploration through actions than words. He certainly hadn’t the courage to use language like this, to tell her about his most secret of thoughts; hadn’t anticipated the echo of curses in his ears as she panted in pleasure. Last night, and this morning come to think of it, had been special and reverent, and tonight was those things too, because this was Rose, how could it fail to be? But it was so much more as well. Fuelled by something more primal than the innocent way they’d ended up together last night, which had been almost accidental; neither of them had planned the assignation, after all, it had just…happened. This morning had followed up on that, still slightly hesitant, still new and untested. This time, it was like fire, and every word she encouraged him with in his ear made him harder.

She lifted his head from her chest, meeting his gaze with darkened eyes. “If I could,” she said slowly, making sure he was paying attention. “I would go back in time and visit any you, especially the ones that were really attractive - ”

“Not many, then,” he interjected roughly, nipping at her jaw.

“- and I’d make sure you knew, through time and space, that I love you. That I want you. Always.”

“Oh god, Rose,” he groaned, seizing her lips in a fiery kiss. He somehow coordinated this with the movements of his hand, revelling in the way she seemed to be so close to the precipice already.

He pulled his mouth from hers and moaned into her neck, “Would you really love me? If I changed again, or if you met me earlier, would you – would you really - ”

“Always,” she repeated. His thumb brushed across her clit and she said it again, on a groan, “Always.”

He removed his hand altogether, then, and she squeezed his shoulders so hard in reaction that her nails dug into his bare skin. “Don’t worry,” he chuckled, stroking his cock a few times before guiding it to her entrance. “Nearly there.”

He thrust into her and she arched into him in pleasure. “Fuck, yes,” she hissed, her hands scrambling to find new purchase in his hair.

He grabbed at her thighs, urging them up and around his waist, and slid in deeper. “I love you so much,” he told her, pressing his forehead against hers. “I love you so much.”


End file.
